


Stealth Knockout

by smittenbritain



Series: Battle Buddies AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Battle Buddies AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Jeremy didn’t think too much aboutwhyhe kept having sexual dreams about his partner; he just got off on it in the morning and then pretended that he wouldn’t think about this later. People had dreams about their friends all the time - especially when they spent a lot of time together - and sometimes they happened to leave them a little hot under the collar. It was normal.Right?





	Stealth Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot to mention, you can find me on tumblr [here!](http://leftsmitteninbritain.tumblr.com)

“Oh, man, your arm strength is _amazing_.”

Jeremy’s face lit up crimson, and for a moment, he forgot that he and Ryan were mid-mission on the side of a fucking cliff. Ryan had already started ahead of him down the rocky path, but he stayed behind for a moment, heart pounding in his chest as the words set in.

Really, Ryan’s random compliments weren’t doing anything to help the crush he had going.

Not that Jeremy would admit to it being a crush. He didn’t think too much about _why_ he kept having sexual dreams about his partner; he just got off on it in the morning and then pretended that he wouldn’t think about this later. People had dreams about their friends all the time - especially when they spent a lot of time together - and sometimes they happened to leave them a little hot under the collar. It was normal.

Right?

He started to follow Ryan before he got too far away, shaking himself out of his stunned state. “That was all bicep. People say you don’t really lift that way, but, y’know, I lift fuckin’ _people_ that way.”

Ryan glanced back at him, an eyebrow raised. There was a teasing glint in his eyes that gave Jeremy butterflies and too many ideas. “Really? Impressive.”

God damn it.

He needed to _focus_. Their employers had already questioned their abilities and tactics before, so Jeremy needed to keep his eyes on the prize, not Ryan. He wouldn’t let this not-crush be the reason why they were on the line again.

The mission was, predictably, as frantic as ever, with plenty of mishaps along the way. What started out as slow and sneaky turned into blowing things up with a drone, and Jeremy ignored the way his stomach flipped at Ryan’s delighted laughter in his earpiece. He ended up laughing along with a warm feeling in his chest when Ryan found the cannons, though, and he decided he’d put those fluttery feelings down to nearly being blown up in Ryan’s excitement.

By the time they dropped into the bed of a truck as their escape, Jeremy had almost forgotten about Ryan’s comment. He laid there on his back, panting, as the truck rattled down a dirt road.

“That was _awesome_ ,” Jeremy breathed, a giggle in his voice.

He glanced over at Ryan next to him, and was startled to find his partner already grinning at him. With all the running around, there was a light layer of sweat on Ryan’s forehead, and Jeremy definitely wasn’t memorising the sight of an out-of-breath Ryan for later.

“And we got paid a lot for this one too,” Ryan reminded him. He rolled onto his side to face Jeremy, apparently not bothered by the way the truck jolted as it went over a bump. His partner’s eyes were wide again as he reached over, grasping Jeremy’s arm. “We should go splurge on equipment when we get back! I bet there’s all kinds of fun stuff we could get.” He paused then, his grip going a little slack, as he added, “Unless you’ve already got plans with the Play Pals?”

They were another team, made up of Gavin and Michael, who had quickly decided Jeremy was theirs when he had joined the agency. It didn’t matter that they were all on their own teams of two - Jeremy made up the third member of Team Lads, their own group outside of work that was more based on shenanigans than stealth or, in the case of Play Pals, causing chaos. It wasn’t uncommon for Jeremy to go and have a few drinks with them after a successful mission; it was always a good way to wind down.

But if Ryan wanted his company…

Jeremy beamed at him. “I’m all yours, dude.”

Something flickered in Ryan’s expression for a moment - surprise mixed with something else that he couldn’t identify with how quickly it was covered up - and then Ryan smiled again. Jeremy decided not to read into whatever Ryan had hidden. If it was important, he’d tell him.

* * *

It was a little worse when they got back to the base.

The debriefing was short, more of a congratulations on a job well done than an exchange of intel, and then they were released. Jeremy ached to be in a t-shirt and jeans again; his heavy, muddied combat gear wasn’t the most comfortable after wearing it for so long, and _God_ he ached for a shower.

Luckily, the agency was equipped with just what he needed: a sort of locker room, complete with shower stalls and places to lock their things away until they returned from a mission. Jeremy made a beeline for his locker, quickly typing in the code so he could grab his belongings and start to peel out of his clothes. He wasn’t that self-conscious about undressing in front of Ryan, all things considered; they’d seen each other in just their underwear before.

It was a surprise then when Ryan commented on it. “Wow, you’re looking good, Jeremy.”

His cheeks burned as he clutched his fresh change of clothes to his chest. He shot a glance at Ryan, who was equally undressed by now, but struggled to find his words. “I- uh, thanks? I haven’t- This isn’t my best, I haven’t been working out.”

Weirdly, Ryan’s face was a little pink, too. Jeremy couldn’t figure it out. “You don’t need to worry about it. You’re, uh. You’re doing just fine.”

Jeremy was more confused than he had been back in the field, but it wasn’t like he could just ask Ryan about the random compliments. Instead, he gave his thanks again, and then rushed into his usual shower stall. It wasn’t long before he heard the one next to him start up. The conversation faded from his mind as he basked in the gloriously hot water and washed away the dirt that came with the job.

It wasn’t surprising that Ryan was waiting for him after. They often left together or ate together after, sometimes alone and sometimes with the Play Pals; the company was nicer than going home alone, and there were often things from the field to enthuse over. So when Ryan asked him if he wanted to come over, of course he accepted, thinking that the plan was to get some pizza and talk about how awesome that drone had been.

* * *

 In reality, Jeremy was just oblivious and Ryan was bad at flirting.

* * *

When they reached Ryan’s apartment, pizza boxes in hand, they both headed straight for the couch. It started off as any other evening did: something on TV for some background noise as they ate and laughed, both of them enthusiastic about the idea of getting one of those drones to keep. It was such a shame that they’d had to give that one back, and they _had_ just been paid a hefty sum, after all.

Jeremy just jokingly considered pooling their money to get one, but he had a feeling that Ryan was really thinking hard about it. He wouldn’t really complain if they did go ahead and do it; it had been fucking _awesome_. It'd be great to have one at their disposal all of the time.

Once the pizza was done with, the boxes were abandoned on the coffee table as they sprawled out with full bellies. Ryan shifted to rest against Jeremy’s side, the length of his body so warm against his own. Jeremy closed his eyes for a moment - this was pretty torturous, so he needed the strength to withstand this.

And then, in a move Jeremy would call cheesy later down the line, Ryan moved again, his arm resting casually around Jeremy’s shoulders.

Jeremy opened his eyes again. “Um. You okay there, buddy? Need a hug or something?”

Ryan went a little stiff next to him. “Uh.”

This was definitely uncharted territory. They’d hugged before, but it was usually a celebratory, obviously masculine one with slaps on the back - not a cuddle on Ryan’s couch. And come to think of it, the compliments, while not uncommon, had been a little more pointed today, leading to Ryan asking him over.

Wait.

“Wait,” Jeremy said.

Ryan took his arm back. “ _Uh_.”

He twisted to face his partner, frowning as he tried to put two and two together. “Were you _flirting_ with me today?”

Ryan’s cheeks started to colour. “ _Trying_. I was _trying_ to.”

Having that confirmed made everything else slot into place. Jeremy stared at him, blinking, and then simply said, “ _What_.”

Ryan squirmed a little next to him. “I’m- If that’s not- I can’t exactly _leave_ , it’s my place, but, um, it doesn’t have to _change_ anything between-”

Jeremy grabbed him by the front of the shirt, leaned in, and kissed him.

It was clumsy, and mostly because he’d figured he’d have the same trouble with words right now if he tried talking, but God, it was so satisfying after only having his dreams to go off of. Ryan’s beard scratched against his chin, and his lips were so _soft_. Jeremy thought the whimper came from him at first, but then he realised it was all Ryan.

When Jeremy tried to break away for a quick breath and maybe to explain himself, Ryan’s hand flew up to hold onto his shoulder and haul him into his lap. Jeremy immediately changed his mind; he was okay with talking later.

What started as a soft press of lips quickly snowballed. Ryan’s hands gripped Jeremy’s hips, and then slid up underneath his shirt, touching whatever skin he could reach. Jeremy couldn’t help the way he rocked down into Ryan, weeks of desperate dreams and want crashing into the forefront of his mind. He threaded his fingers into Ryan’s hair, holding on tight when Ryan started to nip - or did Ryan bite _because_ Jeremy accidentally tugged on his handful?

He wasn’t sure. It was all a blur of want by this point.

Ryan pulled back to push Jeremy’s shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor carelessly. His lips were red from the rough kisses, and Jeremy leaned in to pick up where they left off, but then paused to admire a new view when Ryan’s shirt joined Jeremy’s.

He’d seen this all before. He knew Ryan looked good under his clothes. It was just so freeing to be able to _touch_.

Jeremy ran his palms up Ryan’s chest, his hips idly rolling forwards again. The groan he drew out of his partner was thrilling.

The world suddenly shifted as Jeremy was tipped back onto the couch, Ryan hovering over him. He looked _hungry_ , and it sent a pleasant shiver down Jeremy’s spine. When Ryan’s lips parted, Jeremy expected something dirty, but the heat in his chest became a little softer when Ryan asked, “Is this okay?”

A palm came up to cradle Ryan’s jaw, drawing him in for a sweeter kiss. “Dude, I would’ve kicked you already if it wasn’t.”

Ryan huffed. “Point taken. Forgive me for checking in and making sure you actually wanted to do more than make out.”

“ _Ryan_. I’m totally okay with you getting your dick out.” Jeremy dropped his hands to start working on Ryan’s belt. If they were doing this, he was more than ready. He paused just before he loosened the buckle. “Are you?”

“I’m the one who just got us horizontal, so yes, I _am_ ready to get dicks out.”

Jeremy impatiently started to work on his own jeans, kicking them down and out of the way. He was pretty sure they landed somewhere in the vicinity of their shirts, but he wasn't really paying attention. He could barely stay focused enough to not get his hands on Ryan’s ass before he was naked. As a compromise, Jeremy slipped his hands under Ryan’s boxers, pushing them down on his quest to get to his prize.

“ _Jeremy_ ,” Ryan gasped, “I’m _trying_ to get you _undressed_.”

“And _I’m_ grabbing your ass.”

Ryan’s focus was obviously slipping, even as he tried to pull Jeremy’s underwear down too. “Please, just- get these off and you can grab it all you like. Come on.”

He wasn’t trying to be difficult, but he _was_ thoroughly distracted. Jeremy just lifted his hips a little to give Ryan room, and as soon as they were gone and they were both bare, he used his grip to pull Ryan down against him.

The reaction was immediate from both of them: a twin pair of groans, and their kisses renewed with more fervor.

With Ryan pressed so close, it was just a hot slide as they rocked together, precum easing the friction just enough. This was close to so many of those dreams Jeremy had had that it was dizzying, and he almost wanted to suggest doing _more_ , but that would probably involve moving from the couch. He didn’t think he had the patience to not keep touching Ryan right now, not when they’d already started.

Jeremy decided to take the initiative, and he raised a hand to lick a broad stripe over his palm. It was kind of amusing to see how stunned Ryan was, both from the kissing and from the action, and then to see that look immediately slip from his face when Jeremy touched him.

“ _Ah,_  fuck,” Ryan hissed, eyes sliding shut. His hips rocked into Jeremy’s grip eagerly, seemingly with a mind of their own. “ _Jeremy_.”

Ryan really was a gorgeous sight when he was like this. Jeremy was entranced, watching his face as he stroked him: Ryan’s lips were parted, eyes squeezed shut, his cheeks flushed pink. This all seemed so quick given they had started kissing what only felt like moments ago, and now he kind of wondered if Ryan had been just as eager as him this whole time.

He could only imagine what it would be like if they had more time and patience. Jeremy shivered.

“Jeremy, let me…” Ryan cut himself off, propping himself up on his knees and his elbows a little more. He reached between them, taking the both of them in hand now, and Jeremy’s body bowed upwards as a groan rattled through his chest.

“Ryan,” he whined, gripping hard at his shoulder. “Ryan, _fuck…_ ”

Ryan stroked them both hard and fast, seemingly intent on getting them to their peaks now. There would, hopefully, be time for a second round, one where they could take their time, but Jeremy was so glad for roughness now. Maybe if they got that out of the way, they would have that patience the second time around.

Just the thought of more time had Jeremy’s heart racing.

Ryan squeezed them a little tighter, and Jeremy saw stars. “I’m close,” he gasped, eyes closing tight as the sharp edge of his peak drew nearer. His hips bucked a little more, less controlled than they had been before. “ _Ryan_.”

“It’s okay.” Ryan’s voice, low and husky with arousal, only made Jeremy’s pleasure spike higher. “I’ve got you, Jeremy, come on.”

His orgasm hit him hard and crashed over him harshly. Jeremy’s groan felt raw in his throat as he came over his stomach; he was pretty sure he’d left his own bruises on Ryan’s shoulders next to the ones from their various missions. It was, admittedly, quietly satisfying to leave his own mark on his partner.

Jeremy was drawn out of his own dizziness by the slick sound of Ryan’s hand on his own cock. He blinked his eyes open to find Ryan’s own had fluttered shut as he touched himself. To help him along, Jeremy let his palms slide up Ryan’s sides, and he leaned in to kiss him.

He felt more than heard Ryan’s whimper. He must be close, but needed something else just to hit his peak.

Taking a leaf from Ryan’s book, Jeremy nipped, hard, and drew another noise from his partner as he soothed it after. His kisses turned soft again as they wandered along his jaw, then down his neck, almost teasing in how feathery light they were. It was only when he reached a point to the side that he bit down again.

Ryan curled over him with a sharp inhale, and Jeremy felt him spill, adding to the mess between them.

And then Ryan slumped over him, held up on wobbly knees and elbows, his head sagging as he buried it in Jeremy’s shoulder. He laughed breathlessly; of course Ryan would be cuddly after sex.

“Ryan, you need to get up, buddy,” Jeremy said, poking him in the side.

The reply was muffled and stubborn. “No.”

“I need to shower again. I’m not sleeping with jizz on me.”

It seemed like it took a gargantuan effort to lift his head, but Ryan finally met his gaze. He looked wiped out, and Jeremy did feel a little more sympathy for him then. Gently, he leaned in to brush his lips against Ryan’s reddened ones. “Go to bed, Ryan. I’ll join you as soon as I’ve cleaned up, promise.”

Ryan seemed to scrutinise him for a moment, and then he slowly pushed himself upright. “Only ‘cause you promised,” he said, sounding like a petulant child.

Still, he smiled when Jeremy laughed again, and he did as Jeremy asked. He decided not to shower properly - a quick clean-up in Ryan’s bathroom sufficed - and then he crawled into bed with Ryan rather than take the couch like he usually did when he crashed here. He’d already invited himself into it, after all, so he might as well take the chance of a more comfortable place to sleep.

Jeremy had to bite back his groan as he sunk into the sheets. God, a bed was so nice after days of being out in the cold wilderness.

And then there was a warm body curling up to his side, and an arm draping across his middle. Ryan was already cuddling up to him, limbs wrapping around him like an octopus. Jeremy settled his arm along Ryan’s back, and it took no time at all before sleep took him, a combination of satisfaction and exhaustion washing over him.

* * *

 Jeremy would swear that, sometimes, missions blended into one.

They were climbing another rocky wall, up to where the agency had left them a surprise to help with this one. They didn’t need to collect anything this time - they just needed to sneak up to their weapons and take out the sprawling base before them. Their client just needed these people gone, so who better to employ than the Battle Buddies?

“Think you can boost me up that last part?” Ryan asked, nodding up towards the ledge. It was too smooth to clamber up, but Ryan could probably reach if he had a little more height.

“Sure.” Jeremy crouched down, forming a foothold with his hands, and then shot a grin back up at his boyfriend. “You just want me to actually pick you up this time, don’t you?”

Ryan could only shrug at being caught out, an amused smile spreading across his face. “Well, you haven’t made good on that promise yet, so I thought I’d remind you.” He set his foot in Jeremy’s grasp, and then pushed off from it, hauling himself up and over the lip above.

Jeremy straightened up again, dusting himself off - not that it made much of a difference with how muddy he already was. “You could just ask me to!” he called up after him.

When there was no reply, Jeremy’s smile faded a little, worry setting in. It was so easy to forget that they were on a mission, and the risk was so much higher now. He hoped his shouting hadn't alerted someone or distracted his partner.

“Ryan?” he prompted, hesitant.

Ryan popped his head over the edge, and the grin on his face certainly spelled danger for someone. “Jeremy, you need to come up here.”

“Then pull me up!”

With Ryan’s arm hanging over the edge, Jeremy managed to jump up and grab it. With a grunt, Ryan brought him high enough that Jeremy could do the rest himself; once Jeremy was on firm ground again, Ryan rolled his shoulder a little, grimacing. “Ow.”

“Does that mean _you_ won’t try picking _me_ up at some point?”

Ryan gave him a gentle shove. “Shut up, I can pick you up. I’ve literally just proven it, you’re the one who hasn’t.” He got to his feet, though, excitement setting back in. “Come on, you need to see something.”

Jeremy followed him over to an alcove, presumably where the agency had left everything for them. He had expected maybe a case of weapons, perhaps some sniper rifles to start off as stealthy as possible.

Instead, there was the drone from before.

Ryan was waiting expectantly next to him, a wide smile on his face. “Do you want to do the honours?”

Jeremy glanced between Ryan and the drone, barely able to contain his excitement. Still, he thought he'd try to be courteous. “Don’t you wanna go first?”

His boyfriend just shrugged and leaned against the rocky wall. “Be my guest, dear.”

Eagerly, Jeremy dove upon it to set it up. “You can have a turn,” he promised. “I won’t steal all the glory, even though it’s fucking _cool_.”

He expected to see delight on Ryan’s face, but when he glanced his way, all he saw was a certain slyness that he had come to know and love. It was a dark smile that promised pleasure; heat settled low in Jeremy’s belly just at the sight of it.

“Prove that you can pick me up when we get home, and I’ll call it even,” Ryan said.

Jeremy grinned. “You’re on, buddy.”


End file.
